


Back 'n Forth.

by Vintiqe



Series: Different Timings [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, NOT an x reader - Freeform, The InBetween - Freeform, dont stray from the path Jacobs, fuck off wattpad users, how do tags work lol, i like making characters die, is the mc weak or innocent?, karl and oc get stuck ahaha, mentions of niki - Freeform, minecraft au, save the mc karl, timetravel, violence is life, wait i am a wattpad user haha, what, yeah ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintiqe/pseuds/Vintiqe
Summary: "But it's okay, Karl will save you."". . .""What?""Who's karl?"
Relationships: Dream&Reader, Karl Jacobs&Oc, Karl Jacobs&Reader
Series: Different Timings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211576





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress ahaha.  
> Ive no idea where this is going but yeah, its not gonna make sense right now. So some background, the girl currently has no name !

Her breathing was shallow; her face was flushed; her fingers were dirty and burned. Her brown hair was filled with green leaves that were slowly dying.  
Her eyes struggled to stay open, but she had to make it back. Back to the present.  
Back with Karl.  
Karl Jacobs.  
\--  
His name echoed through her head. Or wherever she was.  
Where was she?  
She felt heavy. Heavy with pain and guilt, probably. She didn’t know – she didn’t want to know, anyways.  
There was a soft tapping as she walked through the never-ending void.  
Was she walking? She didn’t feel like it, her legs weren’t moving, right? And the void – the void was white, just white, much unlike the void you got when you died.  
But this was part of the process of getting home, right?  
…  
She couldn’t remember. Maybe it was because Karl didn’t tell her much, always saying she’d learn one way or another. Well, his information might have been handy now, considering she was stuck. Stuck in a … void?  
She turned. Nothing, just white, nothing else.  
Karl?  
She didn’t know what she was expecting, if she was going to be honest, but it definitely wasn’t a blow to the head.  
She couldn’t cry out as she felt another punch, this time to her cheek. Her lips were ‘glued’ shut. Her eyes were open, but she couldn’t see what force was hitting her. The force had thankfully stopped, however.  
Karl.  
Maybe he’d help her.  
Help.  
She shut her eyes. She’ll wait for him to come back. He had promised he’d come back, even if she were lost.  
Because he knew what it was like to be lost.  
And he didn’t want her to feel that.  
Not her.  
Not her ever.


	2. Chapter 2

\--  
Death took it’s toll on player if they didn’t rest after dying and respawning.  
\--  
Death took it’s toll on player if they didn’t rest after dying and respawning.

Of course, there were several things that could happen if a player never took a rest. One of them consisted of them going on an endless loop of dying, and it wouldn’t seem so bad for some, right? 

Wrong. 

She was stuck in said loop. 

She didn’t mean to be here, hell, she didn’t even die before she got here. 

It was just that book. 

That bloody book. 

If she had only ignored the book like Karl had, maybe she wouldn’t have been here. 

But hey, L’manburg needed to be saved. 

She had failed, but it was the thought that counted, right? 

Right? 

She felt like she was going insane here. She couldn’t see anything but white, reminding her of the Inbetween. Not that she had ever been there of course. 

Or had she? 

It was a weird thing – A Deja-vu of sorts. She felt like she’d been in different places but had no memory of what she done there. 

She had a hard time staying grounded to reality because of this. 

Karl was her only reassurance, because she had a hard time believing other people existed. And it wasn’t her fault. 

Not at all. 

The others just didn’t speak to her – it was almost as if she wasn’t there. 

But she was, because Karl could see her. 

. . . . . 

_Where is Karl? ___

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i didnt leave any spelling errors lol  
> also, i hope i made it obvious that the main character heavily depends on Karl (:


End file.
